Decisiones
by AmayaOkami
Summary: Lo Sasuke cree correcto talvez no lo sea. Las decisiones que uno toma si te marcan, de un modo u otro, ambos tendran que comprender eso...


disclaimer:

los personajes de naruto no me pertenesn, no lo hago con fines de lucro. Los personajes le pertenecena Kishimoto-sama

INNER: aqui viene esta loca con otro de sus fic´s

YO: dejame ser!!!!!!

INNER: lo que digas querida

INNEr y YO: que lo disfruten n.n

* * *

Era una tarde soleada tranquila para muchos pero no para cierta pelinegra que se encontraba mirando hacia afuera del gran ventanal del departamento que compartía con su ahora prometido.

Muy bien piensa hinata que sería lo peor que podía pasar –ya se lo podía imaginar un sinfín de reclamos por parte de su prometido –pero si ambos éramos consientes de lo que paso así no tiene nada de que reclamarme. Aunque si esto sale a los medios seremos un "muy buen tema de conversación"

Si los medios, siempre los acosaban ya que era la noticia del año, el más sexi cantante de la nueva banda "the dragon black" era novio desde ya hace 1 año con hyuuga hinata, una modelo en proceso ya que en su familia eso estaba en la sangre.

Si así es uchiha sasuke, conocido por ser el hombre más sexi de Japón y por su fría personalidad había durado tanto con una novia, quien lo diría? .

Pero ahora concentrémonos en el problema que tenemos enfrente.

Ok hina respira y piensa, cálmate –se echaba ánimos a ella misma –no es un monstruo es solo, difícil de tratar, que tan malo puede ser…

En eso se escucha como tras ella se abre la puerta. Voltea solo para ver a Sasuke entrar y así mismo cerrar la puerta.

Hola hina –saludo sasuke, si solo con ella era así de amable –que tienes, te noto extraña.

Eh? No es nada sasuke-kun –trato de disimularlo con una sonrisa, aunque no funciono.

Hinata dime que es lo que pasa –eso no era una pregunta era más bien una orden.

Está bien pero siéntate –espero a que sasuke se sentara –muy bien esto es lo que pasa –hizo una pausa para agarrar aire –sasuke estoy embarazada.

Sasuke se quedo sin expresión, el color se le fue del rostro, y no sabía ni que decir.

Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke –trato de hacerlo volver de un mundo muy lejos de donde ella estaba.

Como es que eso paso, si nos cuidamos –entonces sasuke, empezó a hacer memoria y recordó sienta noche que le ganaron las ganas y se descuido –ya recordé –se quedo callado y le pregunto –y entonces que es lo que vas a hacer.

Sabía que preguntarías eso –dijo con una sonrisa y cambio su expresión a una más seria –he decidido que lo voy a tener.

Que estás loca –se levanto de donde estaba sentado –sabes que mi carrera en la música apenas está empezando y tu apenas te estás asiendo conocida, esto me afectaría, no me puedo hacer cargo de un bebe, a estas alturas eso sería una carga y yo no quiero eso –le espeto un tanto exaltado.

A entonces estás diciendo que esto –dijo señalando a su vientre –esto que está aquí es un error, porque aunque no lo quieras aceptar es tu responsabilidad –se pauso un momento –pero está bien te comprendo TU no quieres arruinar TU carrera y bueno si eso es lo que te preocupa, está bien yo sola puedo, y yo sola saldré adelante con el bebe –se dio la vuela rumbo a la habitación que compartían para que el no viera sus lagrimas.

Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces hazlo no te voy a detener –le dijo con enojo contenido –pero eso sí –la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo, volteándola y quedando frente a frente –no quiero que nadie se entere de quien es el padre, no quiero este tipo de escándalos en mi carrera entendiste –le contesto frio y evitando mirarla a los ojos.

De acuerdo –y fue lo último que dijo.

Pasaron las horas y hinata ya estaba con las maletas en la puerta, lista para irse.

Adiós sasuke –se despidió del con una sonrisa triste –espero que te vaya bien.

Adiós hinata –y fue lo único que él dijo.

Mientras pensaba en lo que le diría a los medios se fue al refrigerador a ver que tenia para comer, pero cuando se dirigía a él vio que algo brillaba en la mesa del comedor y lo que vio era el anillo de compromiso que le iba a dar a hinata ese mismo día, era un anillo de oro blanco que parecía de plata; lo recogió y lo guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Pero cuando se dirigía al refrigerador tocaron a su puerta.

Tsk, quien será ahora –pensó molesto y se dirigió a abrir la puerta –y ahora que quieres dobe –le dijo fastidiado a cierto rubio que estaba enfrente de él.

Oyes que así saludas a tu amigo –le dijo con falsa tristeza –y por cierto a donde iba hina-chan, y con Gaara –pregunto el rubio –no será que te dejo y por Gaara –bromeo el rubio.

Sasuke lo miro con cara seria –así es Naruto –le dijo serio, la cara del rubio parecía un poema –solo que no fue por Gaara. Y le hizo ademan de que pasara. Naruto se quedo estático en la puerta.

e-espera me lo estás diciendo enserio –trataba de decir el rubio –pe-pero co-como paso –le dijo.

No te lo puedo decir si estas parado en la entrada –le contesto el pelinegro.

Ya entro el rubio, se sentó frente a sasuke.

muy bien ya estoy aqui, así que dime –le dijo naruto serio –que fue lo que paso.

Lo que paso es –hizo una pausa –no quiero arruinar mi carrera –contesto –no…

Pero, qué te pasa, que estás loco –grito frustrado el rubio –como que tu carrera, quieres decir que mas importante eso que hinata –le espeto con enojo.

Haber me vas a dejar terminar –le dijo tranquilo –lo que pasa es, que hinata termino embarazada, y si yo soy el padre –se adelanto ya que vio que Naruto lo iba a interrumpir –pero como veras nuestra carrera está empezando y no quiero cargar con eso –le dijo.

Espera, eres un idiota, estas pensando egoístamente –le dijo –y que no pensaste en hinata, no pensaste en lo que ella siente –le pregunto –simplemente no te puedo entender –le dijo ya un poco más calmado.

Pues, ella me dijo que si no quería saber nada de ese bebe, que por ella estaba bien –contesto –y por mi parte así mejor, además ambos prometimos que nadie más se enteraría de esto, pero viendo las cosas –se quedo pensando –ella le a de ver dicho a sus amiguitos y tu ya te enteraste –le dijo eso mirándolo –así que por tu bien mas te vale no decir nada.

No diré nada si eso es lo que quieres –le contesto serio –pero no quiero que le causes problemas a hinata, sabes que también ella es mi amiga y la quiero mucho –le dijo.

De eso no te preocupes, además ya no soy nadie para meterme en su vida –respondió –pero creo que de esto se deben de enterar los de la banda, ya que no quiero que esto más adelante cause problemas.

Y así fue como sasuke y Naruto, terminaron la conversación y salieron con rumbo a donde ensayaban con la banda para que sasuke les dijera lo ocurrido.

Y así fue exactamente lo que paso, le dijo todo lo ocurrido anteriormente.

No lo puedo creer de ti sasuke –le dijo Itachi –y eso que creía que tu eras mas responsable que yo.

Ni yo sasuke y mas, hacerlo esos a hinata –le dijo Shikamaru –ella es mi amiga desde hace mucho y simplemente no lo puedo creer.

Hmp –se limito a decir.

Bueno pero esta es una situación que no nos incumbe –hablo Deidara –aunque hina-chan sea mi amiga, no la quiero ver sufrir –dijo Deidara mas para el que para los demás.

Es verdad lo que dice Deidara, solo espero sasuke –lo miro Sasori serio –que estés consciente de lo que decidiste, que esto no es un juego –hizo una pausa –bueno sea lo que sea, tenemos que seguir adelante –sonrió de medio lado –somos amigos y pase lo que pase, así será –los miro a todos –sasuke, recuerda fue tu decisión y no nos podemos meter, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que seamos amigos, de acuerdo –todos estrecharon sus manos. Aunque algunos no estaban conformes con lo que sasuke decidió, pero lo conocían y sabían que no iba a cambiar de parecer, asi que lo des quedo de otra que aceptar lo que decidió.

* * *

Mientras tanto hinata iba en el automóvil de Gaara su mejor amigo, que la había apoyado siempre desde la muerte de su madre. El la llevo hasta la mansión hyuuga.

Entonces qué fue lo que paso –menciono Gaara –no creo que dejes a sasuke solo por no comprar la cena –bromeo Gaara, el era como sasuke solo se mostraba expresivo con ella.

La verdad es que –tomo aire –es que estoy embarazada y… -no pudo continuar ya que Gaara la interrumpió –el estúpido de sasuke no se quiere hacer cargo verdad –hinata solo asintió –je pues no pensé que sería así de idiota y eso que presumía que te amaba y no que cuantas chunches mas –le dijo Gaara con serio enojo –y no me digas puso de por medio su carrera, ¿o me equivoco? –hinata volvió a asentir y se veía como sus ojos se cristalizaban. –muy bien no te preocupes, tu sabes que aquí estaremos siempre, no te olvides de eso, te apoyaremos sin importar cuán duro sea –la miro y le beso la mejilla -¿de acuerdo? –Está bien Gaara-kun, nunca olvidare eso –le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

Asi fue como llegaron a la mansión hyuuga donde los recibió Neji y hanabi. Gaara estaciono en auto y bajo junto con hinata, para bajar sus cosas.

Asi que –hablo neji –que fue lo que paso, porque no creo que hayas dejado sasuke por cualquier cosa –menciono serio neji.

Si hina, además se me hace muy extraño –dijo hanabi.

Adentro se los contare todo –le dijo hinata –por cierto esta papá –pregunto.

Si, ya llego, pero porque –pregunto hanabi –es que quiero que el también escuche lo que ocurrió –termino de decir de hinata.

Ya entraron a la mansión, dejaron las cosas en la habitación de hinata y se dispusieron a hablar. Pero antes de eso le hablaron a Hiashi para que bajara.

Oh! Pero que milagro hina que haces por aquí, de visita no creo, además ciento que ocurre algo –menciono Hiashi (N/A: si aquí Hiashi es bueno con hinata, hanabi y Neji ya que él fue quien se encargo de ellos).

Muy bien antes que nada quiero que me escuchen hasta el final, no quiero que me interrumpan –mirando hacia los 4 que tenía enfrente –esto fue lo que ocurrió.

Y así fue como les comenzó a decir lo que había ocurrido con sasuke, de que ella estaba embarazada y de cómo sasuke no quería tener nada que ver con eso, y de cómo había decidido que ella sola con el bebe saldría adelante.

Esta bien hinata, la decisión que tomaste estuvo bien –le dijo Hiashi –ese bebe no tiene que sufrir a causa de que el malnacido de su padre no se quiera hacer cargo de el.

Si hina, nosotros tus amigos te ayudaremos, te cuidaremos y te apoyaremos –mencionaron Kiba, ino y shino, que se encontraban en el marco de la puerta. Ya que iban a visitar a neji pero se encontraron con esta conversación y se enteraron de todo.

No puedo creer que el estúpido de sasuke te haya hecho esto –dijo Neji –es un malnacido, un idiota, pero me las va a apagar.

Neji-niisan no le hagas daño –lo paro hinata –no quiero que le hagan nada –le dijo a todos los presentes –el tomo su decisión y yo la mía, así que sin importar lo que nos pase fue porque eso lo decidimos nosotros de acuerdo.

Está bien –dijeron todos al unisonó.

Y hay otra cosita que les quiero decir –le dijo –por favor que esta conversación no salga de aquí, no quiero que nadie más que ustedes se entere de lo que paso y más importante aún, no quiero que nadie sepa quién es el padre de este bebe –les dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

No te preocupes hina, nadie más de nosotros lo sabrá –dijo shino acomodándose los lentes.

Si hina ya sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros –hablo Kiba levantando su pulgar.

Si Neesan además –dijo hanabi con aire misterioso y todos la miraron atenta –por fin tendré un sobrino o sobrina! –grito emocionada hanabi. Todos cayeron al estilo anime

Hanabi pensé que ibas a decir algo más importante –dijo Kiba con una gotita en la nuca.

Yo igual –dijeron los demás.

Ya entrada la noche sus amigos se fueron y hanabi, neji y Hiashi optaron por dejarla sola para que pudiera pensar. Cuando los demás se fueron ella se fue a su habitación y salió al balcón que daba al jardín, se recargo en el barandal y miro fijamente la luna.

Bueno solo espero que esto que decidí este bien –se detuvo al hablar –no, lo que decidí está bien –sonrió y se llevo una mano a su vientre –bien pequeño, ahora somos tu y yo, ambos saldremos juntos adelante, sin importar la situación en la que estemos, no es así –volvió a ver a la luna –si solo tú y yo –traicioneras lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejilla.

* * *

Una semana paso de lo sucedido, hinata y sasuke tenían que arreglar aun un asunto pendiente.

En un famoso estudio de televisión, por donde muchos artistas, famosos, etc. Han ido, se encuentras sasuke y hinata, para dar la entrevista de que su compromiso se ha cancelado y aclarar las dudas del por qué.

Hola, hola a todo el mundo aquí estoy yo Matsumoto Hiroki su comentador favorito. Bueno hoy nos encontramos aquí, para hacer una entrevista a –asiendo suspenso –uchiha sasuke-san que se encuentra con nosotros y a –se detiene –su ex novia hyuuga hinata-san, así es señoras y señores, el noviazgo del que tantos hablaban, la pareja del año ha decidido terminar con su relación. Y ahora pasemos a las preguntas.

Dígame sasuke-san que fue lo que paso, para que una pareja que se veía tan solida decida separarse –pregunta Hiroki a hinata.

Bueno, pues antes que creo que debimos pensar en nuestras carreras, lo que el futuro nos dará –respondió sasuke –. Además de que sería complicado tener una relación a distancia ya que, con respecto a la banda tenemos en planes viajar internacionalmente.

Oh! Esa fue nuestra respuesta por parte de sasuke-san –menciono –ahora hinata-san sería tan amable de comentarnos el porqué, viéndolo de su lado.

Pues lo que dijo sasuke-kun es cierto, nuestras carreras son importantes y es mejor así –tomo un suspiro –además preferimos quedar como amigos antes que terminar peleados y con rencores, no es así sasuke-kun –le dijo mientras lo miraba, aunque por dentro se muriera de ganar de llorar, no lo aria ya que tenía que ser fuerte.

Hmp –fue la única respuesta por parte de sasuke.

Muy bien amigos, aquí lo tenemos, porque como dicen no todo es miel sobre hojuela –hablo de nuevo Hiroki –así que esperamos que a los dos les vaya muy bien. Por cierto hinata-san nos llegaron rumores de que se iba a retirar de su carrera de modelaje, ¿es eso cierto?

Pues a decir verdad, si –respondió hinata –pero solo será por un periodo de tiempo, ya que me gustaría terminar mis estudios en relaciones públicas.

Sasuke solo se quedo meditando lo que escucho y pensó. _Esto lo hace para que nadie se dé cuenta de que está embarazada_.

Pero que interesante hinata-san –dijo Hiroki –así que esperamos que con sus estudios salga adelante. Aunque por lo que he escuchado ya lo eres jajajja.

Muchas gracias –le respondió hinata.

Y con respecto a ti sasuke-san, también sabemos, bueno aparte tu nos dijiste que estaba en planes de la banda "the dragon black" salir a cantar internacionalmente –comento Hiroki

Es cierto, eso está en planes –le respondió –y creame que cuando tenemos algo en planes, lo hacemos y logramos –termino de decir sasuke con una sonrisa _made in uchiha._se escucharon gritillos en el fondo.

Bueno, bueno mis amigos el programa ya está llegando a su fin –anuncio Hiroki fue un placer el tenerlos con nosotros aquí y más aun el permitirnos esta entrevista –le dijo con una sonrisa que competiría con las de Naruto.

Igualmente –contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Y así fue como el programa termino y sasuke jalo a hinata hacia un cuarto para poder decirle algo.

Entonces volverás a tus estudios para ocultarlo no es así hinata –le dijo sasuke.

Si, es la única manera –le respondió –además tengo pensado que cuando nasca, la fecha de su nacimiento que daré a los demás, serán dos o tres meses después de que nazca, para que así no sospechen el porqué de la cancelación del compromiso –le dijo hinata lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Hmp –le respondió –por mi eso está bien –termino de decirle –entonces con esto concluyo, nos veremos –se volteo dispuesto a marcharse –aunque dudo que nos volvamos a ver –susurro.

De acuerdo –le dijo –aunque tengo el presentimiento de que nos volveremos a ver.

Así fue como hinata y sasuke, se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

Y fue así como pasaron los meses. Hinata tal y como lo había dicho, regreso a terminar sus estudios ya que solo le faltaban 4 semestres. Su embarazo no fue notorio hasta los 5 cinco meses que ya era que se le comenzaba a ver la pancita.

A ver, a ver, a ver a quien tenemos aquí, si es mi lindo sobrinito, a que si verdad –le decía hanabi a la pancita de hinata –si tú serás precioso, mira que la madre que tienes.

Hanabi el bebe no ha nacido, pobre niño ya me imagino cuando nazca lo que le deparara –decía Ino –o por KAMI-SAMA pero si este niño será precioso –dijo Ino con ojitos de ilusión –si a ver, a ver –se unió Ino a hanabi.

Míralas emocionadas –menciono Kiba –oigan y como están tan seguras de que será un niño, también puede que sea una niña ade…

CAYA -hablaron al unisonó hanabi e Ino –que no ves que es instinto femenino –dijeron.

Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo, yo siento que será niña –volvió a repetir Kiba.

Que niño, que niña, niño, niña… -y así continuaron peleándose.

Están todos emocionados no creen, Gaara-kun, shino-kun –le dijo hinata a ambos.

Y a ti que te gustaría que fuera hina –le pregunto Gaara –lo único que quiero es que este bebe nazca sano –le contesto sonriéndole.

Buena respuesta –contestaron al unisonó todos. Si ya saben lo otros entrometidos que luego se meten en la conversación.

Pero está más que claro que yo seré la madrina verdad hina –dijo Ino entusiasmada.

A ver, a ver, quien tiene más derecho de eso soy yo –respondió Kiba –yo he sido su amigo desde siempre.

Eso no cuenta Kiba, Gaara y yo igualmente hemos sido amigos de Hinata desde siempre –contesto shino. Mientras que Gaara solo asentía.

Jejej par de crédulos, no es así neji-niisan –le dijo hanabi a neji –los que tenemos mas derecho aquí somos neji y yo porque –hizo pausa de suspenso –nosotros somos familia y yo soy su hermana, así que lo siento neji, hasta el próximo –rio malévolamente hanabi.

Y aquí comenzó otra discusión, ahora por quien seria el padrino o madrina del bebe.

Chicos, chicos, CHICOS!! –grito hinata al ver que no la escuchaban – QUE! –contestaron de igual modo.

A hina, gomen –se disculparon.

Bueno ya que tengo su atención, tengo una idea, porque no en vez de pelearse por esto, lo hacemos como gente civilizada – cof, cof lodudodeKiba, cof, cof –dijeron Ino y hanabi –que dijeron –nada –se hicieron inocentes.

Ya, está bien lo que haremos será que, escriban sus nombres en un papelito, lo metemos en este sombrero, lo revuelvo y el primer nombre que saque ese será el padrino o madrina –explico hinata.

Está bien –dijeron al unisonó

Y así fue como todos fueron escribiendo sus nombres y colocándolos en el sombrero. Hinata los revolvió.

Bueno aquí vamos y el padrino o madrina será –dijo mientras sacaba el papelito –el afortunado es Gaara-kun tu serás el padrino de mi bebe –todos excepto Gaara cayeron al suelo.

Que eso no es justo, pero si yo soy tu hermana, esto es el destino, maldito destino –lloriqueo hanabi.

Oyes esa es mi frase –reprocho neji.

Ino y Kiba lloraban en una esquina y shino solo tenía su aura negativa.

Entonces hina, mi futuro ahijado –dijo acariciando su vientre –entonces pequeño, no te faltara nada ya que tu tío Gaara será tu padrino –termino por decirle dándole un beso a su vientre.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad de Tokio, se encontraba cierta banda planeando su próximo concierto.

Así que sasuke, ya te enteraste –pregunto Itachi –que ya anunciaron que hinata está embarazada y que tiene 3 meses.

Si lo sé, pero en realidad tiene 5 meses –contesto –porque cuando el deje iba apenar por el primero, solo que no se nota.

Vaya pero que suerte tienes –hablo con sarcasmo Sasori –he escuchado por parte de Temari, que Gaara será el padrino –dijo al aire.

Creo que le ganaron a la enana –bromeo Naruto.

Naruto quien es la enana –pregunto con curiosidad Deidara.

Es hanabi la hermana menor de hinata –contesto Shikamaru –le dicen así por ser la menor.

Y es difícil de ganarle, por que cuando se propone algo, da miedo –decía Naruto, mientras recordaba algo –pero veo que Gaara le pudo ganar.

Vinimos aquí a ensayar o a contar chismes –menciono sasuke molesto.

Ya sasuke, solo conversábamos de lo que sucede en el mundo –le dijo Naruto –pero bueno vamos a ensayar, que el camino al estrellato no es fácil.

Ok –dijeron al unisonó.

Y así con este pensamiento en su mente la banda comenzó su ensayo. Pero un integrante siendo especifica, sasuke se quedo pensando en lo que habían dicho sus amigos.

Querido –le hablo a su esposo –sigo sin entender el porqué sasuke termino con hinata, si ella es muy bella y además de eso es muy buena –explico Mikoto.

No lo sé –respondió Fugaku –pero espero que no sea por lo que estoy pensando –dijo serio –no creo que la haya dejado embarazada, porque ya sabes de lo que se habla –le pregunto.

Si lo sé –respondió Mikoto –que están diciendo que hinata lleva 3 meses de embarazo, pero si piensas bien, sasuke termino con ella hace ya 5 meses, es imposible que el haya sido el padre, además de que en la entrevista que dio hinata acerca de su embarazo ella dijo que no diría nombres ni nada con respecto al padre, ya que el mismo le había dicho que no quería tener nada que ver con lo que paso. Porque en una fiesta de la universidad bebió de más y tuvo relaciones con un tipo que se desligo de todo.

Hmp, ya veo, así que es eso –respondió –cambiando de tema, no has visto a sasuke mas serio de lo normal.

Si yo también lo he notado, pero no he querido preguntarle ni nada, el ya sabrá cuando nos lo tenga que decir –le dijo Mikoto.

Tienes razón –le respondió Fugaku.

Solo que me hubiera gustado haber tenido un nieto o nieta, y más que me lo diera hinata con sasuke –dijo Mikoto con ojitos de ilusión.

Caída estilo anime por parte de Fugaku. Pero no sabía que había cierta personita escuchándolos tras la puerta.

Sasuke tenía en su mente el pensamiento de ver si lo que había hecho en verdad fue lo mejor, ya que muchas personas lo cuestionaban.

Estoy seguro que hice lo correcto –se respondía a su mismo –espero.

* * *

El sexto mes que hinata fue con Tsunade para revisión, en su ultrasonido se descubrió que no solo iba a ser uno sino que serian dos, hinata se alegro mucho al saber que su felicidad se duplicaría, pero se preocupo cuando en esa revisión Tsunade una visita muy inesperada apareció.

Así que no será uno sino que dos –pregunto cierto uchiha.

Así es, pero no se qué haces tú aquí, tengo más que entendido que no quieres saber nada de estos bebes, no es así uchiha –espeto Tsunade con cierto rencor en su voz.

Que haces aquí sasuke-kun –le pregunto hinata.

Simplemente quería saber cómo ibas –contesto con simpleza –además de que hay probabilidades de que uno de esos bebes nazca con mis genes –comento –no es así Tsunade.

Tal y como lo dices –le respondió –pero eso no lo podemos saber hasta el momento del parto.

Entonces –volteo a ver hinata –me gustaría hablar contigo.

De acuerdo –le respondió –nos veremos en la próxima revisión, Tsunade-san.

Ya te he dicho que no me digas así –le contesto con una sonrisa –nos veremos.

Así se despidieron y salió hinata seguida por sasuke.

Espero que sepas lo que haces sasuke –susurro al aire Tsunade. Aunque cierto individuó la escucho.

Yo también lo espero –se respondió a si mismo sasuke. Mientras cerraba la puerta.

En esa tarde sasuke se llevo a hinata a su departamento para una importante conversación. Que tenía que ver con los ahora dos seres que llevaba hinata en su interior.

Bueno ya estamos aquí –hablo sasuke –quiero hablar de cierto asunto contigo.

Está bien –le respondió, aunque ya sabía de que era de lo que quería hablar.

Lo que quiero decir es, que como escuchaste, hay probabilidades de que alguno de los gemelos saque rasgos uchiha y si eso pasa, todo en lo que habíamos pensado se vendrá abajo –le decía sasuke –así que quiero llegar a un arreglo contigo.

Lo que intestas decir, es que si un bebe nace con los rasgos uchiha –hizo una pausa para tomar aire –quieres que te dé a ese bebe, no es así.

Tal y como lo dices –le respondió –además así ya no tendrás mas carga para ti, y esto no está en discusión, te lo estoy exigiendo.

Hinata sabía que no tenia opción, y si no quería que los demás de enteraran, tenía que aceptar aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su alma. En el fondo no entendía muy bien lo que hacia sasuke.

Está bien –le respondió después de unos minutos –pero si ninguno nace con esos rasgos, no te llevaras a ninguno.

De acuerdo –respondió –una cosa más antes de que te vayas, que nadie más se entere de que vas a tener gemelos, eso complicaría las cosas.

No te preocupes, no tengo la intención de decírselo a nadie –le respondió de una manera fría.

Ese día hinata regreso a la mansión hyuuga, entro y se fue directamente a su habitación, sabía lo que se había decidido le dolería, pero no le quedaba de otra.

* * *

Y fue así como el tiempo paso, días, semanas y los meses, hasta que por fin llego la fecha tan esperada por algunos. El día del nacimiento de los gemelos de hinata. Pero estaba claro que no todos sabían de esto. Solo Tsunade, Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata y Gaara.

Muchos estaban ansiosos, otros más que felices y uno que otro sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

No puede ser que rápido se paso el tiempo –decía neji ansioso –es hoy!!

CALLATE NEJI QUE ESO ES UN HOPITAL! –lo mando callar ino.

Ino no grites, que no ves que molestas alas personas –reclamo hanabi.

Y así se empezaron a pelear en la sala de espera.

Y luego dicen que los escandalosos somos nosotros –se decían así mismos Naruto y Kiba.

Mientras que Hiashi, Gaara y shino se mantenían al margen, recargados en una pared.

Muy bien quienes son los familiares de hyuuga hinata –pregunto una enfermera.

Todos levantaron la mano.

Bueno viendo que son muchos solo pueden pasar dos a la sala y solo uno se puede quedar en el parto –decía la enfermera –la señorita hyuuga quiere que sea su padre –Hiashi dio un paso al frente –y Gaara, quien es Gaara –el pelirrojo se hizo hacia adelante –muy bien los demás deben de quedarse aquí.

Que esto no es justo yo soy su hermana y no me van a permitir entrar –mencionó hanabi levemente molesta.

Tranquila hanabi, la veras después, además cuando la veas podrás ver a su lindo bebe –la calmo neji.

Y ahora tú, que no estabas bajo un ataque de nervios –le pregunto hanabi.

Es que tuve que hacer algo por que si no, no se –respondió ino.

Oh! Ya veo –se quedaron sorprendidos, mas al ver a neji con una marca de mano en su mejilla.

Mientras que en la sala de parto se estaban preparando ya que no faltaba mucho para que esos dos nuevos seres llegaran al mundo. Tsunade es la que llevaría a cabo el parto y el que estaría adentro apoyando a hinata era Gaara.

Muy bien hinata ya tienes 9.5 de dilatación –le decía Tsunade –ya no podemos esperar más así que vamos a comenzar. Cuando te diga puja vas a pujar, de acuerdo.

Está bien, pero que sea rápido por que dudo poder aguantar mas –decía una alterada hinata.

Además dudo que mi mano, puedo aguantar más –le decía Gaara. Ya que su tenia sostenida la mano de hinata para darle ánimos, aunque solo se escuchaba cuando su mano crujía.

Aahh!!! –gritaba hinata.

Así es hina, sigue pujando –le decía Tsunade –sigue así, PUJA!

Pues qué demonios cree que estoy asiendo –le respondió –aahh!!

Solo un poco más, ya salió el primero, es un muy lindo varoncito –le decía alegre –Shizune ve a limpiarlo, porque su hermanita ya lo quiere acompañar.

A la orden Tsunade-san –respondió Shizune.

Ok hina, solo un poco más, ya que tu hijita, no se quiere quedar atrás –le decía.

Esta, aahh!!, b-bien –le respondía como podía hinata.

Ya esta –le dijo –aquí está tu preciosa bebita, hinata debo informarte que tienes a dos sanos bebes, tu primogénito es varón y la segunda en una niña.

Qué alegría –respondía hinata mientras se secaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

Llévala a piso Shizune, yo me encargo ahora de los bebes –le dijo Tsunade.

Está bien –respondió Shizune.

Ya estando hinata en piso, se quedo dormida un rato, aun no le permitían pasar a sus amigos, así que el único que la acompaño fue Gaara.

Veo que ya despertaste, que bueno, enseguida te traerán a tus bebes –le decía Gaara.

Qué bueno –le respondió feliz. En eso alguien toco a la puerta –puede pasar –respondió.

Veo que despertaste –dijo sasuke.

Aquí estamos ya, si se que están impacientes por ver a mami, pero tranquilos –le decía una alegre Shizune a los bebes de hinata –aquí te los traigo –termino de decir mirando a sasuke, su semblante cambio –enseguida vendrá Tsunade-san.

Los bebes los dejaron al lado de la cama donde se encontraba hinata. Hinata de bajo y fue hacia ellos, lo primero que hizo fue depositar en sus cabecitas un beso, y jugar con sus cabellos ya que ambos tenían en cabello negro.

Sasuke se mantuvo al margen de la situación, ya que estaba esperando a que llegara Tsunade y le dijera si alguno de ellos tenia los rasgos uchiha. Mientras el divagaba esto Tsunade llego y dio un sonoro suspiro.

Se que están esperando a saber si te tendrá que llevar a uno –mencionó Tsunade –como hubiera preferido que esto no hubiera, pero no me queda de otra –suspiro –un bebe si saco los rasgos uchiha.

Al oír esto hinata soltó lágrimas silenciosas y al verla Gaara se acerco para abrazarla, sasuke solo observaba.

Y entonces cual de los dos es –pregunto sasuke.

Es la niña –respondió Tsunade –ella es la que tienes los rasgos uchiha, ya que el varón tiene los ojos opalinos.

Entonces, hinata me llevare a la bebe –le dijo sasuke a hinata –pero lo hare cuando tu salgas del hospital.

Estoy de acuerdo –dijo hinata con la tristeza en su voz.

Esto no puede ser verdad –exclamaron neji y los demás. Ya que estuvieron escuchando la conversación al otro lado de la puerta –si serás, primero la embarazas, luego te desligas de todo y ahora resulta que te llevaras a mi sobrina.

¿Por qué? –decía hanabi con lagrimas en los ojos.

Que no te fue suficiente, ya con lo que hiciste –decía ino igual que hanabi, con lágrimas.

Ere un bastardo que no te importan los sentimientos de los demás –le reclamo Kiba, abrazando a hanabi.

Digan lo que quieran –respondió sasuke con indiferencia –pero en esto ustedes no tienen ni voz ni voto, la decisión es entre hinata y yo –decía sasuke mientras se acercaba a la cuna de la bebe y la tomaba en brazos. Des pues de cargarla por un momento la deposito nuevamente en la cuna.

Si me disculpan tengo cosas que hace –y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y más aun con lo que les dijo hinata, que la decisión ya había sido tomada y que al salir del hospital él se llevaría a la bebe. Sus amigos no tuvieron más que aceptar la decisión y ellos decidieron que el bebe con el que se quedaría hinata no le faltaría nada y mucho menos amor por parte de ellos.

Entonces hinata –le preguntaba Gaara –ya sabes que harás, no crees que sería raro que la hija de sasuke haya nacido el mismo día que tu hijo –decía Gaara.

Ya sé lo que hare, ves que le dije a todos que tenía dos meses menos de los que en realidad tenia –Gaara asintió –no presentare a mi bebe hasta que se cumpla la fecha en la que según tenia que nacer.

Eso está bien, pero mientras que harás –le volvía a preguntar.

Me quedare en la mansión hyuuga –respondió –además de que voy a volver al negocio del modelaje, y estos tres meses me servirán tanto para regresar a mi figura original como para cuidar de Daisuke –le respondió alegre y con una sonrisa.

Vaya así que mi ahijado se llama Daisuke, es un bonito nombres, no es así Daisuke –le decía Gaara al bebe. Que este solo hacia soniditos con la boca y sonreía.

Veo que le gusta –así es.

Ese era el día en el que hinata salía del hospital y también era el día en el que sasuke se iba a llevar a la bebita. Todos estaban algo preocupas ya que aunque hayan aceptado lo inevitable aun sentía algo de pena, ya que alejarían a la bebe de hinata.

Así que hoy me despido de ti bonita –le hablaba hinata a su beba –bueno solo espero que seas muy feliz con tu papi, si es algo difícil de tratar pero sé que tu podrás je yo pude –le seguía hablando ya que Gaara había decidido dejarla sola –mi cielo, siempre te voy a amar sin importar, con quien o donde estés –le continuaba hablando ya que no sabía si la volvería a ver.

Lo que no sabía es que alguien la estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta.

Bueno ya es el día –hablo el uchiha –veo que te estabas despidiendo –decía esto sin verla a los ojos.

Si, era lo que estaba haciendo –mientras le decía, acomodaba a la bebe en su cuna y tomaba a Daisuke en sus brazos –pero antes de que te la lleves, quiero que lo conozcas –decía mientras de enseñaba a Daisuke –su nombre el Daisuke, solo quería que lo vieras, ya que sospecho que no nos volveremos a ver.

Sasuke lo tomo entre sus manos y lo miro, se quedo así durante unos minutos y se lo regreso.

No entremos en sentimentalismo, que vengo por la bebe –le decía serio, pero cargar a Daisuke le había causado cierto sentimientos –ahora es hora de que me la lleve.

Aquí tienes –le dijo mientras le entregaba a la niña –cuídala mucho por favor, aunque yo no la vuelva a ver, quiero que le des amor –decía hinata mientras se secaba traicioneras lagrimas.

Hmp, no tienes por qué preocuparte –le respondió –ella tendrá todo lo que necesita, ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir –mientras decía eso los amigos de hinata entraron y vieron como se llevaba a la beba.

No me preocupo por lo material, sino por lo sentimental –susurro al aire –por favor cuídala.

En cuanto sasuke se fue, Daisuke comenzó a llorar. Todos pensaron que era porque lo separaban de su hermanita. Mientras que hinata lo arrullaba para que se volviera a dormir, las lágrimas bajaban como gotas de lluvia por sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto sasuke salía por la puerta de atrás del hospital, para así evitar que lo vieran y que el plan que tenía en mente funcionara.

Bueno desde aquí vamos a empezar tu y yo –le decía a la bebe que hace poco estaba llorando –si se que vas a sentir no tener una madre o que no sepas de tu hermano, pero así es mejor –le seguía hablando, ya que estaban esperando a que llegara Itachi por ellos.

Estaban esperando a que llegara Itachi, en eso sasuke poso su mirada en el astro que iluminaba esa noche y voy a la luna, luego paso su mirar en la bebe en sus brazos y sonrió.

Uff, me tarde un poco, disculpa –le decía Itachi –oh! Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, si tu eres linda, quien es linda, pues obvio que tu –jugaba Itachi con la bebe –y dime como lo tomo hinata, porque a pesar de llegar a ese acuerdo, hinata es su madre y lo ha de ver sentido.

Lo tomo bien –respondió –ya vámonos que está comenzando a hacer frio –dijo sasuke.

Oh! Por cierto cual es su nombre –pregunto Itachi.

Uchiha Tsuki –le respondió sasuke.

Muy bonito el nombre, no es así Tsuki-chan –le decía Tsuki. Aunque Itachi se quedo pensando que el nombre le haría recordar a cierta ojiperla.

Sasuke quien iba cargando a Tsuki la miro y pensó que tenerla con el no iba a ser tan malo, como lo pensó. Y con ese pensamiento llegaron a su departamento.

Sasuke acostó a Tsuki en la cuna que le había comprado, al dejarla la observo mientras dormía y un pensamiento acudió a su mente. _Como seria su vida si él hubiera aceptado la responsabilidad que tenía como padre de los gemelos_. Pero rápidamente lo saco de sus pensamientos y se dijo a sí mismo.

Lo que decidiste estuvo bien, ahora concéntrate en salir adelante tú, la banda y ahora con tu hija –se decía a sí mismo.

Cuando vio que Tsuki estaba durmiendo, se acerco al ventanal y se quedo mirando la luna.

* * *

Así mismo hinata se encontraba, ya en la mansión hyuuga recostando a Daisuke en su cuna.

No te preocupes cielo, estaremos bien, aunque no conozcas a tu padre y a tu hermana, ambos, tu yo saldremos adelante –le hablaba a un dormido Daisuke.

Cuando vio que Daisuke dormía plácidamente, se acerco al balcón y vio la luna.

* * *

Aunque estando en diferentes lugares ambos pronunciaron al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke espero que te vaya bien y cuida de nuestra hija –decía hinata al aire mientras silenciosas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

Hinata espero que te vaya bien y cuida de nuestro hijo –susurro sasuke, sin darse cuenta que una traicionera lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Y así fue como ellos dos tomaron sus caminos. Cada uno por su parte sin esperar lo que el destino les depararía.

* * *

Y aki esta mi primer capitulo, los demas lo ire subiendo continuamente n.n, no se desesperen los demas capis estan en proceso, . Disculpen por las faltas de ortografia .

INNER: esta loca ya viene de nuevo

Okami: oies y tu que, no molestes a los lectores

INNER: yo no molesto a nadie esa seras tu

Okami: dejame esta bien T^T

INNER: nee okami-chan solo bromeo contigo. are? okami-chan donde estas, a donde se fue.

INNER: bueno aqui entre nos, esta mujercita estuvo sacando lo mejor que pudo, espero que nos den comentarios para mejorar oki n.n

Okami: ya volvi, con quien hablabas

INNER: con nadie

Okami: esta bn

INNER: pro cierto a donde fuiste

Okami: por comida, esque me dio hambre ^^

INNER: me pregunto a donde se va todo lo que comes ?_?

Okami: quien sabe, bueno hay que despedirson o si no mañana no me despertare T^T

INNER y okami : esperamos verlos en los proximos capitulos n.n cualquier duda o aclaracion escribanlas que les seran respondidad

okami: acepto de todo comentarios destructivos y constructivos, rocas o tomates y galletas, en especial galletas.


End file.
